


逞强（第二章删减部分）

by yusansui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusansui/pseuds/yusansui
Kudos: 1





	逞强（第二章删减部分）

周尚看着那青年一脑袋黄毛好像有些眼熟，却没细想，只觉得无比碍眼，于是对石英越发残忍。  
石英感觉自己身下一凉，紧接着一阵剧烈得疼痛从身后席卷全身，让他不自觉的战栗。  
周尚的手指毫不留情地插入石英的甬道。因为久未被人采撷，所以干涩却紧致。这一发现极大程度地取悦了周尚，他甚至放轻了动作，吻了吻石英白皙的后颈。  
从钝痛中缓过来，石英开始剧烈挣扎。  
“老畜牲你要发情去找别人，别碰我！”  
周尚停下了动作，在他耳后说：“可我现在只想操你，就在那个黄毛抬头就能看到的地方。”  
“你…你滚，你别碰我！你不能这么对我！”  
周尚没有回答，只把自己灼热的性器在石英穴口磨了几下，然后狠狠地全部刺入，连个缓冲都没有，就大开大合得操干起来。  
抽插了几十个回合以后，他才放慢了动作，九浅一深地抽插，然后扳过石英的脸，残忍地说道：“我能，我能这么对你，只有我能这么对你，像操条母狗一样，把你按倒，操你。”  
石英被按在落地窗上，下身毫无遮挡地被操干，只要有人搭头，就能看到室内的颓靡。这种随时可能被发现的危险让他终于怕了，声音颤抖地祈求：“周…周尚，别在这儿，求求你，求求你别在这儿…我疼…我们去床上吧…”  
周尚闻言笑了，“你为什么刚才不能乖一点啊，嗯？”又狠插了几下，说道；“不行，我现在就要在所有人都能看到的地方操你，让他们好好看看，你这个骚货到底是谁的。”  
石英被他顶撞得近乎崩溃，这不是欢爱，这是赤裸裸的施暴。知道他今天不会放过自己，石英索性放弃了挣扎，骂道：“你他妈好好看看，他是谁！”  
周尚连个眼神都没分给高阳，闻言又重重地把石英的头磕在玻璃上，下身继续顶弄着，“你还有脸让我看？”  
“那他妈是你曾经的一个情儿！”  
石英尖锐的声音唤回了周尚的一丝理智，他停顿一下，随即越发疯狂，一把撕了石英的上衣，开始了疾风暴雨般的抽插。  
“你还能再作贱自己一点儿吗？那种只要带个jb就能操他的婊子，你他妈也要？！”  
“你不也是个见洞就插的吗？没什么比跟你在一起更作贱自己的了。”  
周尚就着插他的姿势，一手提着石英的腰，一手掐着他的脖子，把石英拉起来，让他以站立的姿势全身贴在玻璃上，报复般的让石英以最大可能暴露在阳光之下。  
阳光下石英的皮肤白得像瓷，宛若神祗。这更激起了周尚的施虐欲，于是他一边抽插，一边开口：“你知道吗？那个黄毛一见我的jb腿就软了，撅着屁股求我操他。”  
身前冰冷的玻璃让石英想躲，身后是唯一的热源，可一后退就会被周尚插的更深，来来回回倒像是自己迎合着周尚一样。  
“怎么不说话了？嗯？你刚才不是挺能说的？”  
石英侧过头，说：“别说了…”明明是祈求，眼神却不甘示弱，好像手边如果有刀，就会毫不犹豫地捅死这个在自己身上作恶的人。  
“为什么不说？你好像很在乎他？那你见过他被操尿了的样子吗？”  
“别说了…”  
“他操你的时候，你也能让他爽到尿吗？”  
“别说了…”  
“不对，他一碰就流水，全身软的腰都挺不起来，他能操你吗？”  
“别说了…”  
“难道是你操他？啧，他那屁股都被我操松了，发情的时候能插你这种jb两根啊。”说着，又把手伸到石英身前抚弄。  
石英的性器之前一直软趴趴得，周尚故意用手技巧得拨弄，没一会儿那根秀气的性器就在自己手里硬了起来，颤颤巍巍得吐了一滴晶莹的液体。周尚见状笑了一声，握着石英性器的根部，把龟头上的爱液擦在了玻璃上。  
液体顺着玻璃缓缓下流，留下了一道淫靡的痕迹。  
周尚继续用语言侮辱着他：“他能让你这根jb硬吗？啊？你这jb还能用来插人吗？”  
龟头被抵在冰冷的玻璃上，那人的手握在底部上下滑动，时而颠颠他的那两颗蛋，时而又滑到胸前，拥力揉搓那两颗红豆。身后那人一下一下着撞击他最致命的一点，让他毫无抵抗之力。一个狠顶，让他无法控制得泄出了一声呻吟。  
周尚闻声更加恶劣，“你瞧瞧你这骚样儿，你还怎么操别人啊？那你俩是怎么做的？翘着屁股磨逼嘛？”  
石英被顶得皮肤发红，流了满脸生理性的泪水。或许，其中也夹杂了几分真心，和几分恨意。  
“跟他磨逼的时候有没有想我这根jb？嗯？”  
肠道彻底被周尚操开，紧致又柔软。待周尚退出去一点，又绞紧挽留。  
“啪”的一声，周尚一巴掌打在了石英的屁股上，边操边骂：“骚货，你这屁股除了我，还有谁能操得你这么爽？”  
石英咬紧嘴唇，并不答话。  
周尚中指塞进石英的嘴里，逗弄着他的舌头，迫使他张开嘴，津液顺着嘴角流出。  
石英淫乱的样子让周尚性趣大增，性器又大了几分，他此时有些温柔的哄道：“叫几声，叫几声给老公听听。”  
“老公”两个字让石英心里一动，刚结婚的时候，他们两人都对这声“老公”充满信心，以为甜蜜是会一辈子的。只是现在…  
石英微微摇了摇头，周尚察觉到他的抵触，便一手扯着他的胸，一手在石英下身撸动，借着玻璃让他体验冰火两重天的快感。巨大的性器也加快速度，毫不留情得进攻着石英的敏感点。  
石英被刺激得再也承受不住，嘴里不停地呻吟。  
“就不该对你温柔！”  
石英觉得自己快被周尚操坏了，快感一层层叠加，终于到了他要承受不住的地步。  
就在此时，周尚狠狠握住了石英性器的根部。  
射精被抑制的痛苦让石英哭了出来，他哭喊着祈求：“让我射，我受不了了！让我射！”  
“叫老公，你叫老公，我就什么都给你。”你叫老公，你服软，你承认你爱我，我就…什么都给你，命也给你。  
“老公…老公…求求你…让我射…”  
周尚吻了一下他的脸颊，轻声说：“乖，这就让你射。”  
周尚松开了手，狠狠顶撞了几下，感觉到含着自己的后穴紧紧绞了几下，就知道，石英高潮了。  
高潮后的石英浑身无力，靠着周尚才勉强支撑起身体。他缓了缓，看向窗外，发现高阳也在看他，在看，浑身赤裸的他。  
两人对视的场景被周尚收入眼底，没有什么比自己身下的人竟然在高潮后看着别人更让一个男人觉得耻辱的了。更何况石英还不是静静看着，他还作死般的把脸贴在玻璃上那片充满自己精液的地方，冲着高阳的方向，笑了。  
周尚把石英身子转过来，让他看向自己，危险地说：“你是在找死。”说罢又把石英提了起来，拖着他的屁股，背部压在玻璃上，让他面向自己，又一次插了进去。  
刚高潮过后的身子格外敏感，石英软软地反抗。  
周尚不愿见他无声反抗的样子，也不远再听到他那些伤人的话，于是抽出一只手掐着他的脖子，然后低下头粗暴地亲吻他，开始了自下而上的顶弄。  
这个姿势顶得极深，快感比刚才更加汹涌，再加上被抑制了呼吸，石英的意识有些昏沉。  
大概几百下顶撞之后，周尚终于射在了他的体内。与此同时，石英在濒临窒息之际，再次达到了高潮。  
昏厥之前，石英听见周尚说：“看他做什么，最爱你的人是我啊。”


End file.
